


Out of character

by greeneyedme



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedme/pseuds/greeneyedme
Summary: Do you know that feeling ? That feeling of loneliness even though you're surrounded by people ? That feeling of lacking understanding from everyone around you ? No ?Well Tobin does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first ever fan fiction so please be gentle.  
> Also, english isn't my first language so mistakes are probably not uncommon. 
> 
>  
> 
> This right here is just a little something I did in between study breaks.  
> If you want me to continue this story please let me know!

Do you know that feeling ? That feeling of loneliness even though you're surrounded by people ? That feeling of lacking understanding from everyone around you ? No ?  
Well Tobin does. Tobin Heath, one of the most promising players of the college soccer team, record holder of well everything soccer related and indisputable one of the most popular girls on campus. Everyone expects Tobin to be her calm, chill and relaxed self so she just can't disappoint right ? She isn't allowed too...  
So when they play one of the hardest and most frustrating games against Stanford, she loses it. After getting Tobin fouled over and over again without the referee doing anything about it, her coach yelling at her form the sidelines and the crowd chanting for their team, chanting for her it all becomes too much. Her head starts spinning and before she even realizes what she's doing she's running through the tunnel and out of the stadium. Away from the noise and the people and the expectations. She knows she'll regret it later, regret leaving her team like this but it was what she needed at the moment. The coach will be furious for sure, probably not playing her for the next two or three games but he will hopefully forgive and forget.  
She walks through the parking lot, ignoring her car and walking through the park around the corner. She regrets not wearing her jacket right now, considering it's almost October and also really windy. She sits down on a bench, overlooking a playground where kids are heard laughing and playing catch. She wonders when soccer became less fun and more business and responsibility for her. When exactly it got so stressful. 'I can't even remember when the last time that I nutmegged someone was' Tobin thought. So the young girl sat there, completely lost in her thoughts with the wind picking up and the sun going down. She was startled by a soft voice. 'hey' she heard someone say and jerked her head around to see her longterm crush and Stanfords star striker Christen Press sitting besides her on the cold bench. When did she sit down and why the hell didn't I realize it Tobin wondered. 'Hi' she said and looked back at the setting sun 'can I help you ?'. As soon as the words left her lips she chastised herself, why did I say this she thought. 'N-No I guess not I'm sorry for bothering you' Christen said as she got up and got ready to leave. 'Hey Christen no wait please I didn't mean it like that.. Gosh I'm an asshole, can we just start again, please ? ' Tobin said pleadingly, gripping the forwards hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !   
> Tell me if you want more of this ^^


End file.
